


m face a oc rvel

by hagridsboots



Series: Marvel [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Marvel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556662





	1. Marvel

****

**Alycia Debnam-Carey is Ashley Stark**

**Imagine Being Howard Stark And Your Daughter Is A Youtuber**

****

****

**Tinashe is Nona Morgan**

**Ashley Starks Friend**

****

**Emily Bett Rickards is Zelda Cabot**

**The Mom Friend**

****

****

**Jessica Lowndes is Kira King**

**The Fashion Designer**

****


	2. Shields Angels

****

**1\. Jodie Comer as Lolita Smirnoff**

**The Most Dangerous Angel**

****

****

**2\. Lea Seydoux as Jade Monet**

**The Prettiest Angel**

****

****

**3\. Anne Hathaway as Anastasia White**

**The Leader Of The Angels**

****


End file.
